Teardrops On Kagome's Guitar
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Ok, well, song fic, really cute, but kinda sad. Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend and is going out with Kikyo, but Kagome is in love with Inuyasha.
1. Teardrops On Kagome's Guitar

Suri: another song fic!!! Im on a roll!! Yay!!!!

Inu:Boo

Suri:shuddup

Inu:make me

Suri: you love Kagome don't you?

Inu: I..I..dont know w..what your talking about

Suri: I'll make you break her heart this fic, it goes with the song anyway! I don't own Teardrops On My Guitar, or Inuyasha, but the plot is mine!!

Inu: you wouldn't...

Suri: Sango had her turn, now it's Kagomes

Inu: I really want to kill you right now but I don't want to risk it...

Suri: ok folks. on with the fic!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be)

"Yeah, she must be really nice." Kagome said smiling. Her and her beat friend Inuyasha were on thier way home from school, while he was telling her about his new girlfriend.

(I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without)

"Yep, and she's really pretty to, you just have to meet her sometime." Inuyasha replied, not even bothering to notice the hurt look reflecting in Kagome's eyes.

(Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me)

"Cool, ok, Koga asked me out again." Kagome said trying to change the subjet.

"You didn't say yes to that mangy wolf, right?" Inuyasha said angrily, despising the thought of that wolf being near Kagome.

"Of course not, Inuyasha, he's not my type." Kagome sighed 'he may not be my type, but inuyasha is...' she thought to herself.

(He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night)

"Good, but more good news, Kikyo is the right one, I just know it, I think I may even love her." he stated happily while smiling.

"Good for you, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied faking happiness again as she yawned and tripped, so Inuyasha stopped and caught her.

"Kagome, are you alright, you look tired." he said with concern laced in his tone as he put her back on her feet.

" I'm fine Inuyasha, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Oh, I'm home, see ya tomorrow!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the steps to her house and inside.

"Mom, I'm home!!" She called out. She walked up to her room and fell down on the bed and broke out into tears.

(He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do)

"Stupid Kikyo had to come along and ruin everything!1She knew I loved him, but did it anyway!" Kagome cried.

-the next day-

(Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be)

"Hey Kags, Kikyo's walking to school with me today, you don't mind if I go with her do you?" He asked, hoping to god she'd say yes.

"Sure, go ahead, who am I to stop you." She waved as he and Kikyo walked away.

(She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause)

Kagome cried as she walked to school alone thinking to herself.' I wish I was Kikyo, god she better treasure him, if she hurts him, I don't know what I'd do.'

(He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do)

-after school-

"Kagome, kikyo want me to drive her home, I'll see you tommorrow, bye."

"bye..." she muttered queitly , not caring if he heard her or not.

-night time Kagomes way home from dinner-

(So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe Get some sleep tonight)

Kagome shut out her bedroom light and put Inuyasha's pictire down on the table.  
"I hope I can sleep, I have a test tommorrow, and I'll get kicked of the volleyball team if I fail." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

(He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enough And he's all that I need to fall into..)

Kagome woke up crying at about midnight. "so much for sleep..." she said as she tried to go back to sleep.

-next day on the way to school-

"Hey Kagome I had the most awsome time with Kikyo last night!" Inuyasha said excitedly as Kagome came outside.

"Good for you, Inuyasha." Kagome faked excited-ness to make her friend happy.

"Tell me all about it."She Smiled

(Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see)  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suri: ow ow, burning fingers, I can't believe I didn't make something happen to Kinky-ho!!

1.Question, should I make more chapters and make them be together??

yes or no

Review with you answer!! 


	2. Leave Kagome Alone

Suri:?YAY!! I'm so loved...

Teki: Keep dreaming.

Suri: shuddup, Ok I don't own the song Leave Me Alone and Inuyasha, Don't worry people, after this chapter Inuyasha will relize his errors.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round Dragging me down Making a sound because you wanna)

Kagome sat up in her room thinking about what had been going on lately with Inuyasha and Kikyo. ' Just because he loves her, I have to suffer, I can't take it anymore! I can't stand to be near either of them!' She thought angrily to herself.

(I guess that's why I like messing with you Putting you through A lesson or two, because I'm gonna)

'I'm eighteen aren't I? I'm old enough to move far away from here, I'll finish school where I move' Kagome had told her mother that she was moving out and that she was moveing to Tokyo, of course she didn't tell her mother why she was leaving.

(Before I go my own way I just gotta say)

Kagome was in her room again and was getting ready to call Inuyasha to tell him the news.

"Yo" Came his voice from the other line.

"Inuyasha, I have something to tell you..." She said tryin to put off her news.

(Leave me alone Get out of my face I'm tired of love Feeling so misplaced Time for you to go 'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh Leave me alone)

"Well, spit it out already, I don't have all day!" Inuyasha said impaiently.

"I'm moving, don't try to find me because I don't have anything left to say to you!" Kagome said and she hung up her phone. "How could I have been so mean to him." she said to herself.

(This isn't gonna work Don't call me on the phone Because I'm all out of words I'll face the unknown Thinking about all the ways that I've grown Oh, Leave me alone)

Kagome came home from the store, she had gone out to by some suitcases, and checked her messages.

"Three New Messages" "message one"

"Kagome, why are you moving, hello, pick up the phone, I know your there!"Came inuyasha's voice from the machine.

"Message Two" 

"I want an answer , wench , Why the fuck are you moving!"

"Message three"

"All Messages deleted"

Kagome sighed as she started packing her stuff, thinking about how she would start a new life, away from her home, away from her friends, and most importantly away from Inuyasha.

(There was the time I thought you were the one Having some fun Getting it done What an illusion 'Cause you were trying to take control of me That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion)

Kagome's phone started to ring but she ignored it.

'Hey, this is Kagome, I'm not here right now, please leave a message and I'll be sure to reply to you, soon enough, Ja Ne!'

(Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it)

"Kagome, we've been best friends since we were three, you can't leave , I'd miss you to much" Came his voice yet again from over the machine.

(Leave me alone Get out of my face I'm tired of love Feeling so misplaced Time for you to go 'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh Leave me alone)

"Ugh, why won't he just leave me alone!!He has Kikyo, so why is he bringing me all this pain!" Kagome screamed as she threw a pillow at the phone knocking it off it's stand.

(This isn't gonna work Don't call me on the phone Because I'm all out of words I'll face the unknown Thinking about all the ways that I've grown Oh, leave me alone)

Kagome was at the airport and getting ready to load her plane, she was talking to Sango on the phone telling her that she would be there soon, and for her and the perv to be waiting at the airrport.

(Don't turn around and don't look back I see right through all your selfless acts)

Kagome was getting on her plane while whispering to herself, "don't look back, I'll be better off without him around."

(Leave me alone Get out of my face I'm tired of love Feeling so misplaced Time for you to go 'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh Leave me alone)

Kagome sat down on her plane and took out her cellphone.  
"I at least owe him that much..." She said as she started to dial his number.

(This isn't gonna work Don't call me on the phone Because I'm all out of words I'll face the unknown Thinking about all the ways that I've grown Oh, leave me alone)

She knew that he was out with Kikyo right now so she wouldn't have to talk to him, once the answering machine came on, she said quietly into the phone.

(If you win your love I'll feel better on my own Leave me alone)

"...and to think I loved you"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suri: Don't worry, He'll relize his error in the next chapter, but for now, Inuyasha, say it.

Inu: -says dully- review, or I'll cut you up in tiny pieces and feed you to Naraku. 


	3. What Hurts Inuyasha The Most

Suri: Damn I'm fats at this, maybe that's because I'm in a good mood, oh well, I don't own the song What Hurts The Most and Inuyasha, on with the fic!  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out)

Inuyasha sat in his room thinking about what had happened, he had just gotten the message from Kagome and finally knew why he liked Kikyo in the first place, because she looked like Kagome.

(I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me)

"I made a huge mistake, I love Kagome, not Kinky-hoe" (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist .) "and now she's gone, and I have no idea where she went." Inuyasha thought sadly to himself, he even failed to notice the tear slipping out of his eye.

(What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing)

"I didn't even relize her saddness when I talked about Kikyo, I'm a terrible friend." He said thinking of a way to get Kagome back.

(What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do)

'I was in love with her the whole time...' Inuyasha sudenley came up with an idea. " I know , the perv might know where she went!" He said with triumph clearly in his voice.

(It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' It)

"...but first..." Inuyasha picked up his phone and dialed Kikyo's number.

"Hey Inu-poo!" Came Kinky-hoes...umm I mean Kikyo's voice from the other line.

"Kikyo, it's over." Inuyasha said bluntly then hung up.

(It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone)

" Hey Roku!" Inuyasha said into the phone.

" Yo Yash, haven't heard from you in awhile, what's new?" Came his reply.

"Well, I just called to see if you knew where Kagome moved too? Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no clue, gotta go, bye." Miroku hung up the phone.

"Something about that sounded suspicious..." He said.

(Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken)

"Damn, I'll never find her..." That night Inuyasha barely slept.

(What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do)

The next day Inuyasha woke up to his cell ringing.

"yo" was his answer.

"Inuyasha, I don't have long but Kagome is hiding out in Tokyo with us. " Then the line went dead.

(What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do)

Inuyasha got on his flight later that day, he was going to get Kagome, his only love.

(Not seeing that loving you That's what I was trying to do)  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Suri: I know it sucks, but review, the next one will be better, I promise. 


	4. Kagome Still Believes In Love

**Suri: Yay, updated! **

**Teki: boo**

**Suri: shut up, I'm not in a good mood right now.**

**Teki Make..**

**Suri: say it and I will hurt you.**

**Teki...**

**Suri: on with the fic!I don't own Inuyasha or the song I still believe. Enjoy!**

_Somehow I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

Kagome had just arrived in downtown Tokyo.

' I left him behind...but now I can't get him out of my mind, at least here I have my friends to back me up.'Kagome thought to herself as she met up with Sango.

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see_

_I'm the one..._

She looked out the window in Sango's small appartment building thinking about what her love was doing right now.

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away..._

"Inuyasha, I know that sometime you might return my feelings, but I know it's not in this lifetime..." She whispered to herself.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love..._

She watched the stars outside as a shooting star fell from the sky. "I wish..."She muttered. "I wish Inuyasha would come and find me...I wish he would love me as much as he loves Kikyo..."

_I know what's real cannot be denied,_

_Although it may hide for awhile_

Kagome moved away from the window, settling herself on the bed and glancing at the picture of her and Inuyasha when they were young. "I thought he had loved me then...I really did..." She whispered.

_With just one touch love can calm your fears,_

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_**Flashback**_

Kagome sat on the steps to her house tears running down her face.

"What's wrong, Kags..?" Inuyasha had walked up behind her and sat down, drapping his arm over her shoulders with worry showing on his face.

She glanced up at him, trying to wipe the tears from her face. "It's nothing..." She whispered, hiding her face.

He lightly grasped her chin, a small smile on his face. "What ever it is, Kags, know that I'm here for you..."

_**End Flashback**_

_It's such a wonderous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong_

"He has to love me...I know he does..." She said rolling over to fall asleep.

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love..._

She awoke the next morning , a smile on her face as she decided to go for a walk in the park. Grabbing her coat she set off down the streets, humming a song to herself.

_Enough to make miracles_

_Change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever_

_When you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

She settled herself on a swing at the park, remembering all the times Inuyasha had taken her to the one back home. "...home..." She whispered, feeling bad having left Inuyasha like that. "If he loved Kikyo...I should have been happy for him...I always coujld have found someone else..."

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

She got up from her swing, going to leave the park she turned to pick up her purse, planning on booking the next flight home. She just had to try and make things right between her and Inuyasha.

_Yes I still believe, believe in love_

She turned to the entrance of the park to see a boy with long silver hair looking at her, smiling softly as he mouthed her name.

_I still believe in love_

"...Inuyasha..."

_I still believe, believe in love_

**Suri- Good.? Bad..? Perfect..? Horrible..? I'll never know if you never tell me...so REVIEW!**


End file.
